Symbol Reflections
by jg13145
Summary: The Rangers have a lot going through their brains after 'The Return on the Master' and Jayden's secret is revealed.
1. The Leader?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai. I did, I'd be rich.

* * *

They still couldn't believe it. He left them. He actually left them. He was gone and no one was able to stop him. All 5 members of the team were in denial.

Any second now, they hoped, he would come back. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Every day that he was gone made it harder for them to fight.

The new red ranger,she was... different.

But she would never replace him. She knew that too, even if she could control his zords. In a way, she way destroying the bond that the Rangers had formed.

They didn't treat her the same. They were quiet around her. They finished their training before she even woke up. In fact, she never trained with any of them, let alone exchanged a word.

Were they mad her?Do they think it's her fault?

_No_, she tells herself._ He ran off. He couldn't face them when Ji told them the truth. He agreed to this. Now he has to deal with the 'll have to face everyone eventually._

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? Reviews and PMs are welcomed!


	2. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.

AN: 55 hits in less than a day! Thanks you guys! This chapter is dedicated to **Innocent Primrose Everdeen.** Being the first to review!

* * *

He did the only thing that came to his mind that night. He ran.

He's only done it once before. Or at least attempted to. It was only to clear his mind that time...

he wasn't returning.

He never belonged there. Not even from the start. He knew the day the truth came out was the day he would have to face them.

But he couldn't. He was never able to tell them.

He learned to trust them and his team learned to trust him, from the very beginning.

They all agreed: His life was in their hands and their lives in his hands. They needed each other to finish the Nighlock.

He grew to love them like the family he never had.

But there was no time to think about that.

He was at the park again. The memories always came back. He wanted to forget but he couldn't. They had fought here. In fact, they had fought all over the city.

He could do one of 3 things: finish himself,leave the city or become a Nighlock. He would never finish himself. He had to many people he cared about. And become a Nighlock? Never. Only if it meant saving those he cared about or to defeat Xandred. He could always leave Panorama City, but where would he go? This was the only place he could call home.

If he left, what would the team say?

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and PMs are encouraged!


	3. Little Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai

AN: For those here in the States, I hope you have had great Memorial Day! Everyone else, happy Monday!

* * *

She hated it. She hated all of it. Why did he leave? Why abandon them now? It wasn't like him to run.

Every day for the first few weeks was hard for them. They tried calling his Samuraizer but he didn't answer. Why? No one knew. She didn't need to read their minds to know how they felt. They-she missed him.

They haven't spoken his name since he left. It's almost as if he wasn't there. Yet he was. They avoided him like a subject one normally does a taboo.

He seemed to fade now. The memories were still here but were vague. Everything felt hazy. She remembers ine particular moment where he took care of her.

Another time it was just the two of them. A Nighlock had attacked the other four, making them unable to fight. They were the only ones who were able to stop the monster. He trusted her with Black Box for the first time. But even this memory too, was fading.

It was the same routine every day. Wake up before dawn, train eat breakfast and do whatever Mentor said that day. All five of them did this. They barely spoke a word, let alone spoke to each other.

It was almost noon when _she_ woke up. The swordsman was annoyed that _she_ didn't follow the schedule they've followed for months now.

They should be used to_ her_ by now. Right? Nope. It's gotten harder for them, knowing that he wasn't coming back. They should've given up by now, but they still haven't lost hope. There is still a piece of them that thinks he'll come back...someday. Even if they are done being Samurai.

A Ranger never runs from a battle, right? So, he's going to come back.

* * *

AN: From now on, the POV will switch every chapter or so, but I've made it so as to you can tell who it names will mentioned though. Can you guess who was talking here?


	4. Reminders and Memories

AN: 70 Hits in 2 days! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to **powerrangersfangirl22**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. It would mean everything if I would just be able to be Ranger of a season.

* * *

He had gotten the feeling that he needed to stay.

She was,_ is_, their leader now. The_ true_ Red Samurai.

He? He was just a hoax. A fake attempt to distract. A liar that played decoy to allow her to finish mastering the Sealing Symbol. His life's been nothing but secrets that should'.ve come out from the start

All those times he could've told them bt didn't. What did they think of him now? A traitor? A liar? A coward? or were they just disappointed? Sad? He's known them long enough to predict their reactions, but he can't. He doesn't want to think about them.

He's lost track of how much time has passed since he 's still in the city but hides in the forest. He wonders why they haven't found him rebel could've tracked him. The fisherman could've tracked the signal of his Samuraizer. Hadn't they thought about this?

He leaves and enters the green brush every day. He doesn't wear the color anymore. It's meaningless to him now. Instead, he wears theirs.

Everyday he goes past the house. He still thinks about them. He leaves a bouquet of yellow and pink roses tied with a blue and gold ribbon. His only reminder of them.

* * *

AN: Reviews an PMs are appreciated!


	5. Passing

AN: Hope you guys like the story so far and understand it. Thanks to ** Little Goose Girl **for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Saban owns Samurai

The Nighlock attacks have increased. From the sidelines, he helps fight the monsters. He doesn't know why he ran anymore. But hiding has become something natural to him. He doesn't fight it.

* * *

Send me your thoughts!Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Big Sister

AN: Here's chapter 6! This chapter is dedicated to **Innocent Primrose** Everdeen for reviewing every chapter do far and to **powerrangersfangirl22.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.

* * *

Her brother-in-all-but-blood was gone. She didn't blame him. In fact, she was more sad above anything else. He taught her (and the others) a lot. More than any single one of them would be able to say.

He taught them better swordsmanship, bravery, leadership, courage, loyalty, determination, and perseverance. But above all, teamwork, patience, dedication and to never give up. That's why she hasn't lost hope.

She knows that he'll return...eventually, when he's ready. Until he does, she's going to take care of the team like she always has...the big sister. Her dream of finding Prince Charming can wait a little longer. Right now, her family needs her.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Reviews and PMs are appreciated! Can you guess who's point of view this is from?


	7. Rebel

AN: Chapter 7 is here!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Power Rangers but I don't.

* * *

It shocked him like it did everybody else. He woke up to find that the other 2 had the Bullzooka, Bull Disk, TIger Disk and Lion-folding zord. It scared all 5 of them at first, but they realized that _he _wanted them to have it. Only if they knew how to use these items, would they be one step closer to defeating the monsters.

_She_ tried to get the zords and disks from the 3 male Rangers but the sisters wouldn't let _her_ get them.

"He wanted them to have it for a reason," stated the big sister.

"He knew them better than you do,"the little sister continued. "He trusts them well enough that he knows he can use them. He knows what they're gonna do."

None of them trusted_ her_...yet. She hadn't- she wasn't him. She never went to battle unless Xandred was present.

How does she expect us to "protect" her if she doesn't protect us?, the rebel wonders.

* * *

AN: Please review! I'm open to your suggestion! Can you guess who was talking here?


	8. Questions,No Answers,Looking Back

AN: Welcome to Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: IF I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Where is he?, they still wondered. Where did their leader go?

They need him.

They could only do so much to keep themselves busy during the day. At night though, it was different.

After the first night night, they began. The nightmares. The older 4 Rangers woke up to find their little sister screaming_ his_ name.

"He's gonna come back," whispered the big sister. "We ARE going to find him."

"But we can't let him leave. He promised," the little sister starts. "He-"

"We know. We were all there," mentions the rebel.

"About what ou told me a while ago...," asks the big sister. "about those feelings, are they-"

"Still the same?", the little sister nods. "They haven't changed. I can't tell him though be-because he's-he's". The innocent girl starts crying. "He promised. Why? Why did he have to leave?"

"You are mot the only one who misses him," answers the fisherman.

They're all sitting on the bed now. They take turns comforting their little sister. They could only do enough to help get through. Has _he_ realized what the team is like without him?

* * *

But his was just the start. This activity continued every single night.

One of them would become restless; the other 4 would come by and comfort the restless Ranger. It interfered so much with trainig that Mentor has to step in. He made them a special tea that would alleviate the nightmares and allow them to sleep through the night. None of them wanted to take it, but they knew rest was needed in order to keep up with the fighting.

* * *

_He_ wondered what it was doing to them. They had changed a lot from when he first met them.

The swordsman took the Samiurai lifestyle seriously, but now he let go...well just a little bit. His sister-in-all-but-blood has become stronger and was almost up to par with the guys. She always looked at everyone else's needs before her's.

His best friend, the fisherman, was still his goofy self but was learning fast. The rebel still needed the training to help him become a bit more serious but when in actual battle, he always pulled through.

Then there was her, who everyone else thought of as the little sister of the team. He didn't look at her from that perspective. He admired her from afar. If anyone's come a long way, she has. From a young and innocent country girl, she had matured to a young and independent Ranger. She still played her beautiful music and was better than the rebel when it came to swords.

There was no doubt about it, he was proud of his...the team. Either way, they made him proud to be-_have _been a Ranger. He would always be thankful for what they showed him. That there is more to life than just being a Samurai.

* * *

AN: Review please! Who talked here at the end? Can you figure out who is who?


	9. SwordsnanSo Close Yet So Far Away

AN: Here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers Samurai.

* * *

As much as he loves being a Samurai Ranger, he never wanted to lead the team. He only did it once because _he_ trusted him. He knows he'll never be able to replace _him_ but he could still help keep all of them together. Other than _him_, he had the most experience with training.

It was his job to check the mail everyday. Once a week, he saw a bouquet of yellow and pink roses in front of the house. The bouquet had a blue and gold ribbon tied around it.

Every week the flower bouquet appeared with no note or sign of who it was from. It seemed to cheer up the female Samurai a bit but everyone wondered who it was from. He knew that if _she_ found out, there would be conflict, which is what they've managed to avoid up until now. As strange as it sounds, all of them (not just the rebel) ignored the orders from the new Red Samurai. Respect for her had not been earned.

"You don't think it's from the guy that's always looking for you?," asked the little sister.

"No, unless they wanted to be trained by you," commented the big sister."...again. Mentor said that the last time he saw both of the guys, they ran at the mention of you."

This brought a small twinkle to the girls' eyes.

"What I don't understand," he wondered. The swordsman had one question. "is why someone would leave a bouquet for the _both_ of you.

"What'd you mean?," asked the rebel.

"The flowers are yellow and pink. None of us 3 _want_ flowers," he pointed out.

"Wait a minute! Why both yellow _and_ pinK?" asked the fisherman, "ANd only one bouquet?"

"And the ribbon!", exclaimed the little sister. "It's got blue and gold right? So that leaves-"

"the leaves and stem which just happen to be green," finishes the bog sister. "If it means what I think it does..."

"Someone's giving us a clue." interrupts the rebel. "But who and why? That's all we have to ask now that the bouquets actually mean _something_."

But it isn't that simple," he said. "If we figured out all of this from just one piece of information, how do we know-"

"someone hasn't found out about us?," continues the fisherman.

"Look you guys," the little sister responds to the boys."I'm sure everyone would know by now if someone knew the secret. Only Mentor and us know the true identity of the Samurai Power Rangers. We would've been confronted by now, don't you think?"

"She does have a point. Only someone we know would be able to leaves such an obvious clue," mentions the big sister. "To others, the flowers and ribbon might not mean very much,but because the colors have special meaning and significance to us,"

"Only one person is left who knows"

"And we know who that person is." finish both the swordsman and rebel.

"So that means," starts the fisherman as the tension and anticipation begin to rise.

"It has to be," said the rebel.

"No one else could pull it off," he follows.

"There's no one left," says the big sister.

"It has. It just has to be him," the little sister whispers, a smile tugging on her lips. "He _hasn't_ left us then."

The 5 friends look at each other. A wide grin spreads across their faces. It was the first one since he left. Hope was returning to them.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this. Review or leave me a PM! There will probably be about another 4 chapters and then the sequel!


	10. A Little Closer

AN:Sorry for the absence,I just started to work with the CIty where I live and I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned PRS

* * *

Now there was just one question-How were they going to get him back?

After the discovery, the House was more cheerful. It wasn't like it was in he beginning, but enough thar Mentor allowed them another day off. This time, there was no going to the amusement park. It was time to put their plan into action..

* * *

AN: Reviews/PMs are highly appreciated!


	11. Plan In Action

AN: He're the third-to-last chapter of 'Symbol Reflections'.

Disclaimer: Don't own PRS

* * *

He returned from fighting the Moogers. What was it with them always attacking the park?

He made his way towards the front doors of the house with the flowers. Like usual, he checked to make sure no one was around, but he saw them.

They were outside the doors. _They should still be inside training. It was too early for them to be outside._

The little sister put something on the ground. "I hope it really is him and that this works."\

"It's our only hope now. He isn't answering our calls," replied the big sister.

"We'll we better get going. If it really is him, he's going to be here soon," satd the swordsman.

The teenagers made their way back inside. The fisherman and rebel stayed behind to talk to their little sister

:Are you okay?," asked the rebel.

"Yeah,I'm sure. But why-?"

"You're our little sister, we have to take care of you and each other," the fisherman told her. "That's what famiia does for each other. Right chicos?"

Before the rebel or little sister could reply, the swordsman and big sister came out running. "We need to get to the park. There-"

"More Moogers?," asked the rebel. "When do these guys ever take a break?"

"Samuraizer. Go, go Samurai!."

"Samurai morpher. Gold power!," exclaimed simultaneously all 5 teenagers as they ran towards the attack.

Their footsteps soon became sielnt. He waited a few more minutes before approaching the doors.

When he thought it was safe, he made his way towards the front. As he bent down to leave the flowers, something caught his eye.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Send me a PM or review,thanks!


	12. Revelation

AN: Here's the penultimate chapter of "Symbol Reflections"!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned PS but alas, I don't

* * *

A Red Pentagon on the ground.

His The lion-folding zord.

How did it get-?

"Emily," he whispered. The name so familiar yet strange on his lips. He hadn't spoken any of the 5 names since...

There were waiting for him.

He picked the zord and it instantly came to life. It climbed onto his shoulder.

It felt good to have his zrod back. THe lion zord made a sound and a paper suddenly appeared.

_What could it be?_ His mind wondered. He knew it would tell him the truth-whether or not they still cared for him.

It was time to find out the truth. The letter said:

* * *

AN: (Scary music plays) Cliffhanger! WHat will the letter say? find out in the final chapter!


	13. The Letter

_AN: Here's the last chapter to 'Symbol Reflections'!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Samurai or any of the Rangers._

* * *

This is who wrote what-_Emily, **Mia**_**,** **Kevin, **Mike, _Antonio_

* * *

Dear Jayden,

**If you're reading this, you haven't completely left us. At least not in our minds. We understand the difficulty of the situation. You did what you thought was right. You did it to protect us. No matter what, we could never be mad at you forever. You are still a part of this team now just like you were in the beginning.**

_You had every right to keep your secret from us. We never thought it was something like this. We have been honest with you from the beginning. Maybe it was because you didn't tell us right away was the reason we didn't say anything at first. We think this is why you left. You think we hate you, but we don't. You're still our best friend... and leader._

_**Emily took her sister's place on the team. We found out, but we never treated her any differently. It made no difference in the past and it hasn't made a difference now. So why would we treat you any different?**_

_**It's alright, just wait and see. You're still the Red Ranger to us. Who you are is not what you did, Everyone, in a way, is innocent.**_

_Remember the early days? When we started? Compare them to how far we have come. It's not just because of us. It's because of your hard work, leadership, bravery, dedication, courage, loyalty, perseverance, determination and trustworthiness that has allowed us to beat those monsters._

We aren't stopping now, but with one Ranger short, it's hard. We don't want to force you to do anything Jayden, but you have a choice. You always have and always will.

_We just wanted to let you know that you're welcomed home. No matter who says it, you'll be the Red Samurai Power Ranger to us._

How could we forget what have told us? Never run from a battle, protect the world from evil and above all, never give up. We believe in you.

_If you've gotten this letter and are reading this, please leave us something telling us that you are okay. It would mean a lot for us to hear from you at least once. Lion, Bull, Tiger, Sharkzord, Ape, Turtle, Dragon, Swordfish, Bear, Beetle, Clawzord, Octozord and Lightzord are waiting for you to come home. There are still people who love you and care for you Jay. Don't forget it._

Until the end. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Always,

Emily, Mia, Kevin, Mike, Antonio

* * *

AN: What did you think? Feel free to leave a review or a PM with your thoughts, comments,suggestions, etc or if you have any ideas The sequel's first chapter is up!


End file.
